kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Life
and diamonds status.]] Lives in Kid Chameleon, as in any other platformer, represent chances to complete the current level. Each player starts with 3 lives and 3 continues. You can earn new lives by collecting ankhs. New life Every time you start a new life, you keep your score, diamonds, lives (minus one, of course) and continues. You remain in the same level where you died and time is reset to 3 minutes. How to get a life * Quit playing videogames, go out and meet people. (Nah, just kidding.) * Collect an ankh. * Earn 50,000 points. * Buy a 1-up at the cost of 50 diamonds using Maniaxe's diamond power: just put on the Maniaxe helmet, make sure you have 50 diamonds or more, and use Diamond Power (press Speed + Start). How to lose a life (in case you need any help) * The usual way: lose all your hit points as the Kid (that is, receive 2 hits in normal conditions). If you run out of hit points while wearing a helmet, you will just revert to the Kid form, not lose a life. Thus, helmets are very important life insurances! Nevertheless, helmets will not protect you from any of the events below. * Let the time counter reach 00:00. * Fall off the screen. * Touch the Murder wall! * Invade a ghost block's personal space. * Get squashed between moving platforms or elevators. * Get squashed by growing too big for the room you're in (this one is annoyingly frequent: if you lose your Micromax helmet while in a crawlspace, the Kid will get squashed against the ceiling; if you pick up a Juggernaut or Skycutter helmet while standing in a 1-block-wide gap, you'll squash yourself against the sides. * Getting stuck inside blocks or terrain in uncommon ways (being displaced by a platform, moving too fast, wrong warping, or immediate death). * Choose Restart round or Give up from the Pause menu. Farming Lives With lots of patience, it is possible to farm up to 99 lives by continually looping through telepads in Highwater Pass 2, Lion's Den, Alien Isle, The Land Below, or dead-end elsewheres 8, 21, 26, or 28, where you'll have access to an unlimited supply of diamonds. Each time you get 50, use Maniaxe's extra life diamond power as many times as you'd like. Conveniently, all instances have a Maniaxe helmet somewhere in the loop path in case you need an HP refill. Of these, the Highwater Pass 2, Lion's Den, or Elsewhere 8 loops are recommended because you'll rack up lives very quickly and easily. In the case of Highwater Pass 2, although it is a bit tricky because you need to cleverly get around a rock wall, it is certainly the most helpful in gaining an advantage early on. Infinite Lives Glitch Discovered by gibbstrintey in September of 2012, this glitch will give you 32,867 lives (enough to be considered "infinite") if performed correctly. # Begin by continually restarting the round, until you have only one life left before a continue will be used. # Go up to an enemy as Kid, and allow it to take away your first HP. # Run into the enemy again, but this time, you must hit the pause button on the exact '''frame that it kills you. Since the game runs at 60 fps, the window for this input is only 1/60th of a second (~17 milliseconds)! # After Kid's death animation completes, the pause menu will appear. Select "Give Up", and the glitch will be activated. # If you look at your lives counter now, you will notice no number on the counter. Restart the round or die as many times as you'd like, and you will never game over or even lose a continue! '''How it Works When the glitch is activated, you actually trick the game into losing two lives at once, going from 1 to -1. Since the RAM address for lives (FC3E) is a 2-byte signed integer, you'll be able to go down to -32,768 lives, after which losing a life will jump the count all the way up to 99. Taking this into account, this gives the 32,867 life total mentioned above. Things to be Aware of Right after the glitch is activated, gaining a life will go from -1 to 0 lives in RAM, and the game will reset when you beat a level. Gaining two lives will bring the counter back to 1 life and you will have nullified the glitch. As a result, be sure to hit "Give Up" a few times after the glitch is activated, just so you don't accidentally do this. Additionally, as you restart rounds, you will notice the life counter start displaying weird platform, flag, or other graphics in place of your actual life count. This is perfectly normal, and is just the game trying its best to display a number smaller than 0. See also * Ankh * Continue * Pause menu Category:Gameplay elements